


My Wounds and My Healing

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When I stand before thee at the day's end, thou shalt see my scars and know that I had my wounds and also my healing.</i> - David Rossi knows Aaron's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wounds and My Healing

  
Dave knew Aaron's scars.

He'd known them before Foyet: the wide pale gash on his hip from when Aaron's mother had pushed him down on a broken glass; the thin streak across his left bicep where he'd been grazed by a stray bullet; the raised part at his hairline from his mother pushing him into the car too fast.

And the scars that weren't physical: rarely showing his emotions because they were proof that you were weak; keeping a stiff upper lip so people wouldn't realize how much you were hurting; the gaping wound of inadequacy from Haley's leaving him.

Dave knew the scars after Foyet as well: the angry marks from Foyet's knife; the need for double locks and a security system on the apartment; the near-paralyzing fear that he would fail his son.

Dave saw the scars differently from how Aaron saw them. Aaron viewed them as proof of the many times he had fallen. They showed how flawed he was. They made him unlovable. But Dave looked at them and saw how strong Aaron was, and yet so compassionate. He saw how much Aaron endured. He saw why Aaron had become the man he was.

Yes, Dave knew Aaron's scars. And he loved them.


End file.
